


Mistletoe'd

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That,” Lydia said pointedly, “is my way of saying I’m angry at you for going out on a hunt when Deaton specifically told you to take it easy on your ribs for a few days.  Since you’ve decided both Deaton and your wife are too stupid to take care of you, I suppose you can go sleep your brilliant ass on the sofa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe'd

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Lydia - mistletoe. 
> 
> (Damn, I love playing with the mistletoe-is-bad-for-werewolves trope).

“Lydia?  Seriously?” 

Lydia glanced up from her new issue of _Wired,_ smiling that smug way that drove Laura insane.  “Yes, sweetie?”

Laura stood two feet from the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.  She was dirty from head to toe from taking down the _rusalka_ with Derek and Scott with her ribs aching from the not-quite-healed injury two days prior, and she just wanted to curl up with her wife and sleep.  “What’s that?”  She pointed to the top of the door where a small bunch of mistletoe hung.

“That,” Lydia said pointedly, “is my way of saying I’m angry at you for going out on a hunt when Deaton specifically told you to take it easy on your ribs for a few days.  Since you’ve decided both Deaton and your wife are too stupid to take care of you, I suppose you can go sleep your brilliant ass on the sofa.”

Laura sighed, relaxing a little.  She knew how Lydia felt—she was the same way with Lydia after a scream.  They cared about each other to the point of coddling, but it’s what they needed.  “Lydia, baby.  I’m sorry.  You’re right.”

“Usually,” Lydia said crisply, tossing down her magazine.  “Promise me you’ll take it easy for a few days?”

“Cross my heart,” Laura said, shrugging out of her jacket.  “Take it down, please?”

Lydia grinned wickedly, sliding a finger beneath the strap of her nightie.  “I don’t know, I might want to have some fun with this.”


End file.
